theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Míng Jiangtao
. - - . . . . . 'Character Profile: Míng Jiangtao' ---- . PLAYER: . __, CREATOR: . __, ADMIN: . __, PLAYER STATUS: . __, CHARACTER STATUS: . __, . ROLE: ''' . ____, . '''FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #___-___, . GENDER: . -, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . FACTION: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . :::: -- Jūn Jiangtao, :::: -- Yàn Jiangtao, :::: -- sister, :::: -- sister, FRIENDS: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, ASSOCIATES: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- . . . ---- 'Background:' . -- Leader of the Jiangtao Criminal Empire -- Half-Brother of Jūn Jiangtao -- Half-Brother of Yàn Jiangtao -- extremely laidback, naturally attracting followers to his group -- crack-shot with a rifle, a natural marksman -- ferocious in combat, where his skills and abilities shine, natural combat skills polished by training with mercenaries -- more comfortable speaking english than mandarin -- Chinese by birth with a british mother but grew up in Hong Kong, before going to the UK for University, acquiring even more of british acccent than his youth in Hong Kong had given his english -- came back to Hong Kong to take his place for his brothers in service to the ____ Triads, relieving them of obligation -- sent to the Islands to help carve out territory for the Triads, -- internal issues to the Triad and the death of his extended family in china and HK at the hands of his own superiors led him to rebel against the Triad and form a gang of his own to oppose them in all things in the islands -- Uncle Benny is a beloved family friend within the Triads -- money from their criminal activities laundered into several businesses including their 55% ownership in a taxi company -- plays video games religiously in spare time -- "DPS" -- constantly being detained, always escapes before he can be fully arrested or officially identified, -- dozens of escapes that have humiliated the law enforcement and given them a singular drive to hunt him down for even the lsightest traffic infraction, . -- goes to Armhanifistan to rescue Yan, . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . -- . :::::::: -- ______, :::::::: -- ____ Toyota Tundra 4X4 Pickup Truck, :::::::: -- ∞ -- Yellow Ford ''Crown Victoria'' Taxicabs, (from Taxi Company), :::::::: -- ____ Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution _ ____, :::::::: -- ____ BMW M5 Sedan, :::::::: -- ____ BMW M3 Coupe, :::::::: -- ∞ -- 1999 Subaru ''Impreza WRX'' Sedans, (from pirated stock), :::::::: -- ____ 2014 Dodge ''Charger SRT Hellcat'' Sedan, . -- . . . ---- 'Housing:' . -- . . . ---- 'Weapons:' . -- . :::::::: -- Colt AR10 -- 7'.'''62x51mm -- Battle Rifle, :::::::: -- '''KBP GSh-18' -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- IMI ''Desert Eagle'' -- .'50 AE -- Heavy Handgun, :::::::: -- Chem Lights, . -- . . . ---- 'Gallery: . - Míng Jiangtao.jpg Míng Jiangtao.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . -- arrested, rescued by midget submarine and helicopter, . . . -- Critically damaged police SUV, "Is that gonna blow up?" "Nah we're good." "Oh sh*t!", . . . -- _, . . . -- woman has ongoing feud with Míng's gf that get increasingly nasty -- tells woman to leave his gf alone or she'll regret it, -- provocations continue for weeks and things escelate -- they catch her keying his gf's car again and he tells her to apologize or she'll regret it, she states he wouldn't dare hurt her, and her bf gets all puffed up asking if he is threatening to hurt her, she then attempts to hit his gf and calls her a C*, so Ming turns and puts a bullet through the bf's head -- "told you that you'd regret it" . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Jiangtao Criminal Empire Category:Jiangtao Family Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:CHARACTERS Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:Lakeside Category:Chinese Category:Snipers